Here: One Moment
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: Harry and Lillian began a new lease on life as they deal with the trauma of their past, despite leaving the Dursley's for good, they still face the ultimate danger: loosing their lives and the lives of their loved ones. Now added top the end of Here
1. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

XXX

_He was back; back at the place he thought he was free from for good. Haven was looming over him. His naked body covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. His body screamed in protest as he attempted to get away, and the fact that the handcuffs had already cut deep into his skin made it unbearable, even worse than what had caused the scarlet blood between his pale legs. . . ._

The scream pierced the silence of the house as Harry relived the most recent attack, It took less than a minute for his bedroom door to swing open and the light to be switched on illuminating the boy as he struggled against the attacker in his dreams.

" Harry, come on wake up you're safe." lily stated in a soft reassuring voice. " Come on Lion, you're alright." Gently Lily shook her younger brother awake, fear was etched in his features as he now lie still on his bed. Lily ran her fingers through his messy black hair. Things had changed since school ended three weeks ago, and they weren't for the better either. The violent nightmares returned with intensity and He and Ron had a mysterious falling out that just destroyed Harry's high spirits. His other friends had failed to returned his letters, even Sirius failed to visit as he promised in one of his letters. It seemed that the only thing the golden boy actually had was his sister, and her love.

Harry slowly sat up, his body hurt from all the thrashing around he had done, but the boy quickly found solace in his older sisters open arms. The tears flowed like rivers as he cried, the pain in his chest dissipated with every sob. And the pain he felt seemed to evaporate when Lily whispered comforting words in his ear and rubbed circles in his back. The emotional distress eventually drained the boy of whatever energy he had and soon he fell into an unrest full sleep. Lily sighed deeply as she tucked her younger brother into bed. It seemed like things where just going to get worse and she just knew it.

X X X

Despite the fact it was summer, it seemed to be more like fall transiting into winter. The normally blue sunny sky was cloudy and grey, it mirrored the mood with in the building as the meeting got underway. The long narrow black table was full of Death Eaters as the Dark Lord sat at the head of the table with his inner circle in the first twenty chairs.

"What can you tell me about The Potter Girl Severus?" Voldemort asked the potions master as he sat less than five chairs away.

" She's very emotional" The Potions Master replied, " She reacts best when it is Harry who is hurt My lord."

A menacing smile appeared upon the dark wizards snake like figures, making Severus's blood run cold.

"That's perfect." Voldemort stated. " She is of age is she not?"

"She will be on the 31st of July." Severus continued. " But despite the fact she is still underage we can not find her. Apparently they are in hiding."

"They won't stay that way for long My dear potions master." Voldemort said. " They will reappear when the new term begins."

XXX

Even after a year, the same overwhelming feeling of dread was present in the air. But that was normal after that had occurred on July 13th.

Lily couldn't help the pain that she felt as she sat on the red plush couch that morning. Harry had been asleep for hours now, but she wasn't complaining, he needed it, he needed to heal.

"Are you alright/" Harry's voice came from the hallway making his sister jump. She had no idea she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, How about you?" Lily asked as she pushed herself up.

" I am good considering what today is."

Authors Notes: I have decided to redo this story.


	2. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XOXOXO

Lily couldn't help but watch her brother as he applied a healing salve to his countless scars in an attempt to make them disappear. All he wanted was to get rid of any and all reminders of the life they had left behind.

"Do you need some help?" Lily voiced as she noticed her little brother struggle to reach the ones on his back.

Harry turned to smile sadly at his older sister before replying, "Yes, please." Lily gingerly took the tub of cream from her brother's hands before she applied it to his warm back and messaged it in.

"Here you go." Lily stated as she handed Harry the tub and night shirt when she was done.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he pulled the garment over his head before he fell backwards onto his bed. His emerald eyes closed in an attempt to get some sleep. And like always, he regretted it.

_His head was spinning as Vernon continued to beat him. He had no idea how long it had been going on, but all he knew was if it continued he would be dead in a matter of hours. The enraged man was speaking, but Harry's head was hurting so badly he could only pick out a few words: freak, ungrateful, lazy and dead being the main ones. _

_It was obvious that Vernon was talking about them, but Harry really did not care, all he wanted was to be left alone. No more beatings, no more worry if he was going to be raped again. . . Nothing. All the Golden Boy wanted was to be saved, to be held by someone who cared and was telling him that everything was alright, he was going to be alright and that Lily was safe. . . That was all he wanted as that dreadful sound filled the air,_

"You're fine, Harry; you're fine." Lily stated as Harry's eyes fluttered open, his body was violently trembling and he could feel moister collecting in his eyes. He wanted it to stop; he just wanted it all to stop. "Don't hold it in." Lily whispered as she pulled him into her warm arms as the tears began to fall. He was an emotional wreck, and he knew it. He supposed it was the fact that he hadn't really coped after he was raped by Haven, or maybe it was the fact that his time with the Dursleys still haunted him even when he just barley closed his eyes.

"I am so weak." Harry sobbed, locking his arms around his older sister's neck as she slowly rocked back and forth like a mother would do. He was letting it all out, and now was the perfect time, no one was around, there was no one to pretend for; he could be Harry, just Harry.

"You are not weak." Lily whispered into her brother's ear, "You are brave, and not because you are a Gryffindor, but because you have moved forward and put the past behind you."

It didn't take long for the sobs to cease and Harry's breathing to even out as he emotionally exhausted himself, and like all the times before, Lily tucked him into bed and left the door open just a crack to hear Harry incase he needed someone during the night.

XXX

"This is normal, right?" Lily asked Madam Pomfrey as the nurse came to check on Harry's progress.

"Yes." The Medi-witch answered, "You see, Harry never really had a real chance to deal with the emotional stress. So his mind is compensating now, but he will be fine in a few weeks, Lily." The nurse's words were reassuring, maybe there really wasn't a reason to walk around and pull her hair out. . .Yet.

Lily now lay upon the couch; her familiar Sass lay upon her lap as if she owned it. The cat would have been upstairs with Harry if Poppy hadn't been examining him. And when she more than happily jumped off of Lily's lap she knew that Poppy was leaving.

"And?" Lily asked, her voice was anxious as she met the older woman at the foot of the stairs.

"He's healing nicely Lillian." Poppy stated. "He'll be fine, in a few weeks he should be back to his old self."

"I can't thank you enough, Poppy." Lily replied as she walked the nurse to the fireplace. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem, I am happy to help."

XXX

Author's notes: I really hope you enjoy this story.


	3. Details

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: _**This is a very emotional chapter that goes into a bit more detail about what Haven did to Harry. For those of you who don't like the idea skip this chapter. For those of you who don't understand read the first story.**_

The italics are used for memories, dreams, flashbacks and articles from the paper and books. And to clear some things up, Lily's full name is Lillian-Elizabeth E. Potter, she has two first names hence the reason she has so many nicknames.

The _Daily Prophet_

_HOGWART'S TEACHER SENTENCED_

_Ex Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Warrick Haven was found guilty and sentenced today for the kidnapping and rape of a male student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday afternoon. The victim was identified as none other than the Wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter. Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potion's master, head of Slytherin, and one of the many teachers who testified against the former teacher said that "What he did to Mr. Potter was astonishing to say the least. There had been several rumors flying around the school about Haven's obsession with the boy, but no one would have ever though he would have actually kidnapped, tied up, and violated Potter." Many of the other professors who testified on the Golden Boy's behalf stated collectively that it was premeditated, and that their colleague had brought it up once or twice in several different conversations. No one really knows what the teacher's motivation to harm the boy was, and the Ministry plans on launching a full investigation on the matter. Nevertheless, we are told that Mr. Harry Potter is safe and healing._

_THE RETURN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO_

_There has been a significant rise in the number of disappearances in both the muggle and Wizarding worlds. Reliable sources claim to have seen the allusive You-Know-Who, who may believe came back during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, The Minister of Magic will be sending out precaution notices via owl in the next few days. The precautions will also be posted in the _Daily Prophet_. Please stay tuned for more information pertaining to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

Lily placed the morning paper down with a heavy sigh. It was good and bad news at the same time. Haven was going to Azkaban and Voldemort was on the loose, just as crazy as ever. The Slytherin had wondered how long it would take for them to realize that he was back. She had heard the rumors last year, people thought Harry had made up the Voldemort thing, which she found out, was one of the reasons that Harry was sent back to the Dursley's. They, the jury, had believed the memories had somehow been fabricated in their imaginations.

"Just like everything else" Lily muttered as she glanced up at the quidditch calendar that hung in the kitchen, it was July 30th, one more day until she turned 17, one more day before she could become her little brothers legal guardian, and only one more say until she fulfilled a promise she had made to him many years before.

_She had to be no more than five, Vernon and Petunia had just enrolled her in school. It had been the day before kindergarten started and Harry had received a particularly nasty beating for a four year old. The young boy sat in his cupboard and cried silently as he tried to ease the pain, but to no avail. Lilly had snuck down from her room to try and comfort him, something she had done quite often; she never really knew what compelled her to make that promise. It was either the tears that spilled out of Harry's captivating green orbs, the amount of pain he was in, or the number of bruises that marred his cream colored skin. But as she hugged him gently that night she promised to take him away from the pain and their relatives for good._

"Isn't someone deep in thought?" asked a very familiar voice

"Who wants to know?" Lily smiled as she looked up at the man in front of the table. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"I changed my mind" stated the brown eyed man, who still looked the same, or in the Slytherin's eyes anyway.

"All Gryffindors do that, don't they Sirius?"

"Maybe, so where is Prongs Jr.?" The ex-marauder asked.

"Working on his homework in the library," Lily answered "he'll be so glad to see you, so why don't you do me a favor and take this paper to him? And spend some time together, he'll be really happy."

Sirius made his way up the stairs, taking in the familiar sight of the house he had lived in for only a little while. The Gryffindor alumni carefully walked on the tile floors, not wanting to the alert his godson of his presence. Slowly Sirius opened the library door, and found Harry leaning over one of the many tables that were present in the massive room.

"Hey kiddo" Sirius's voice echoed throughout library. Harry jumping in surprise as the noise disturbed him from his studies.

"Sirius" Harry smiled meekly "sis said you weren't coming until tomorrow"

"I changed my mind," The older man sighed as he gave Harry the paper, which he read on the way up the stairs. The older man was infuriated at the fact that his godson's name was in the paper, especially in the article about a student being battered by a teacher.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked as Harry flung the paper across the room in distress. Harry hung his head as tears began to fall. He did not wish to talk about it, he just wasn't ready for that topic yet, but apparently the newspaper didn't understand that. In fact he was sure it was illegal to put rape victim's names in the paper, but the paper always made exceptions when it came to him, or so it often seemed.

"Is what the _Prophet_ says true?" Sirius asked as he placed a warm hand on Harry's. Harry could only shake his head as his body was wracked with sobs. Before the teen knew it, he was pulled out of his chair and wrapped in the warm arms of his godfather.

"I am so sorry, Harry" Sirius whispered into Harry's hair.

"I-it hu- hurt" Harry sobbed into Sirius's chest. "Wo-worse th-than it di-did when Ver-Vernon did it" Harry stuttered as he tried to let it all out.

"Shh, Harry, it's alright, you're safe now" Sirius whispered again as he gently carded his fingers through Harry's messy mane.

"No, I-it's not alright" Harry gasped "I relive it every freaking night, every night, no matter what I do."

Sirius's heart dropped to his stomach as he heard what Harry said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked again as the teen's cries subsided

Harry shook his head slowly, not wanting to give himself a headache.

"How did he get you alone?" Sirius asked

"I was packing up after class and he came up behind me, "Harry began as he rested against Sirius. "I was alone and he took advantage of that. He placed something over my mouth to prevent anyone hearing my cries for help." Harry paused for a moment, catching his breath before continuing. "He took me to the front of the room and tied me to the desk. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for me I guess. . . "

"You don't have to go on" Sirius suggested, noticing the broken sound in the soon to be sixth years voice.

"I ne-need to get it off my chest, it's the only way I'll feel better" Harry answered softly.

"Do you remember anything?" Sirius asked out of stupidity more than anything else.

"Some of it," Harry sniffled "I remember Haven taking my clothes off, saying several spells; I didn't know some of them though."

"What did the spells do" Sirius asked testing the waters, knowing the conversation was getting a bit too uncomfortable for the abused boy.

"One was to prolong his enjoyment, one was to prevent a male pregnancy, and the other one was to keep the door jammed shut until he was done with me." Harry whispered, ashamed of the things he was telling.

It was only after a moment of silence that Harry continued.

"It wasn't long after he cast the last spell before he . . . raped me," the sentence was nothing but a mere whisper. "It lasted forever, I cried for and begged him to stop, but it was no use. It only made him thrust in faster," Harry's voice began to crack as tears started to stream down his face again, yet he continued, unable to stop himself, " I began to scream hoping someone, anyone, would hear me. But all it did was make things worse, Haven only plunged deeper. The worst part though was when he climaxed; it hurt so much all I did was scream." By now Harry's tears seemed ceaseless, steadily flowing down the Gryffindor's face as he cried softly.

Sirius placed soft kisses on Harry's head as he rubbed his back in soothing patterns. As Sirius rested his chin on Harry's head, he noticed Lily standing in the doorway; she had been there all that time, and heard everything. By the looks of it she was crying. Sirius was about to say something, but was unable to as the sound of things crashing to the ground rang throughout the house. The noise made Harry jump and Lily run from the doorway.

"Severus?" Lily asked as she entered the living room, eyes meeting with a very agitated potions master.

"DID YOU READ THIS!" The man shouted waving the morning paper in front of the stunned girl.

"Yes I did, Harry did too" Lily replied voice soft as she spoke.

"What they did was illegal" Severus stated as he panted, "They are _never_ suppose to release names of victims!"

"It's the fact that it's Harry Potter" Lily sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "If it was anyone else it wouldn't matter. Which is the sad reality that they don't treat and won't treat him like a human, but it's mainly the fact that he is a money-maker for the ministry" despite her low tone, anger showed through her voice.

"Is he alright?" Severus asked as he finally calmed down after a few moments of silence.

"I am not really sure. He's upstairs with Sirius right now." Lily explained as she wiped her eyes, "Harry just told him what Haven really did, in partial detail out of what he remembered."

Sirius had heard Severus shout as he held Harry. The boy was emotionally exhausted and falling asleep in a comfortable position on Sirius's lap. It wasn't until the broken teen's breathing had evened out, did Sirius pick him up and carry him down stairs. Harry was fairly light for his age and height, but this was expected from the years of neglect at the hands of his so called relatives.

"Place him here" Lily said as she jumped off the couch as she saw Sirius coming with Harry.

"He's all right" Sirius told the Slytherins as they stood, "He's just emotionally fatigued and that is understandable."

That night the Gryffindor didn't wake once. Even as his bandages and clothes were changed he remained asleep, and there were no nightmares that plagued his dreams as he slept.

Sun shot in through the crack in the curtains, hitting the raven haired boy directly in the eyes as he awoke. Harry did not feel as tired as he usually did, but as he became more alert he felt something lying next to him. Even without his glasses he could tell that the object was big and covered in fur. . .

"Sirius?" Harry croaked watching the animal change into its human form.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?" The teenager felt the coolness of his glass frames as they were pushed onto his face.

"I feel alright I guess" Harry answered

"Aren't you happy about today?" His godfather questioned.

"Why should I be happy about today?" Harry snapped "By now everyone knows what he did to me"

"You should be happy because it's you guys' birthday" Sirius stated as he brushed back Harry's messy mane. "That means Lily is seventeen and she can be your guardian for good. . . "

**Author's notes: wow a long chapter, over 2100 words. And it only took two days to type it =)**

**I have a poll on my profile, please vote. It's regarding this story. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed**

**please review. Happy New year**

**Sev's little girl **


	4. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The idea of having his sister for a permanent guardian had never sounded so tangible until then, sure they had always discussed it time after time when they were alone, but that was before Lillian was of age.

Now they stood in the Ministry of Magic, making things official as Severus and Sirius stayed at the house, awaiting their return, and to Lily's hope, not destroying it.

When they returned hours later, everything was intact. No fires, floods, or a half standing home with the two men dueling in the remains. . . Slowly they made their way to the large house. The grounds were silent except for the sound of gravel crunching under their feet. As the seventeen year old pushed the front door open the entrance hall echoed with emptiness.

"I think they killed each other" Lily stated as she entered the house with Harry close behind her.

"We would have found them by now" Harry stated as he examined the rooms nearby.

"In this place? Ha, we could search for years" Lily's voice was full of sarcasm making Harry chuckle. "We're home, where the hell are you?" Lily shouted after an hour or so of searching. Mere seconds later came a crashing sound from the library as Sirius poked his head out.

"How did it go?" The animagus asked

"Great" Harry replied holding up the papers he held in his hand "Meet my new guardian" Harry's arm found its way around Lily's waist and hugged her.

"So what are you two up to?" Lily asked as she stepped closer to the door.

"Nothing" was Black's instant reply.

"That's a lot of noise for nothing" Lily stated, commenting on the sound of things falling to the floor. Slowly she made her way into the library, her elegant blue eyes scanning the massive room.

"Someone got a bit happy huh?" Lily asked as she turned to Harry. Things laid haphazardly on the floor mixed with the confetti that littered the room and streamers were gracefully hung along the walls and ceiling.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Sirius smiled his voice holding disappointment.

"It looks amazing" Harry stated seeing Severus as he appeared from around a bookshelf, wand in hand and an annoyed look on his face.

"Next time Black, you're doing this"

The two men had left only a few hours before, now Harry lay in his bed, chest rising and falling as he slowly breathed in his sleep. The house was silent as Lily returned later, never expecting a thing.

The dark shadow that stood outside the gates smiled as the last light in the Potter manor went out. After ten minutes the mysterious person began throwing dark spells at the protection shields in an attempt to make them break and seize his prize, a huge reward for bringing them in.

With a final spell the wards came crashing down, sending an alarm throughout the grounds and awaking the pair. The person had disappeared before Lily reached the window. After double checking that no one had entered the house and after fire calling Severus, Lily and Harry sat quietly on her bed. Everything was off casting them into complete darkness; silence was all that could be heard until a whooshing sound erupted from down stairs. Slowly they descended the stairs with their wands drawn.

"Damn it Sev!" Lily exclaimed as she saw her godfather standing in the living room "I could have hexed you to hell!"

"I didn't expect you to still be here." The man growled as the teens lowered their wands.

"Well I really wasn't keen on getting ambushed as I walked out the front door" Lily replied as she sat on the moon lit couch.

"Did you see who it was?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms.

"They left when the alarm sounded alerting that the wards had been destroyed" Harry said as he stood in the doorway.

"There is no way to get the wards back up tonight," Lily sighed as she gazed out the window "making it unsafe to stay here even for the rest of the evening."

"You can stay with me until we can repair the wards and make them stronger." Severus stated as he examined the dark house. After grabbing a few things they would need, Lily and Harry flooed back with Severus.

The house was just as she remembered it. The smell of potions still wafted from the basement, and the very unwelcoming look the living room gave off slowly dissipated as you went farther back into the living quarters.

"Harry why don't you head off to bed?" Lily asked as she opened the door to her room. "I'll be there in a few moments." with a tired nod Harry did what he was asked and left the two adults in the hallway.

"I am surprised that you are still dressed considering the hour" Lily told Severus.

"I was still awake when you fire called" the man replied "I had to get Draco; Narcissa insisted I take him at once. She was afraid of Lucius harming him any further."

"Further?" Lily inquired as her heart began to race as well as her mind. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy had a cruel streak a mile wide and, like most Death Eater parents, was not afraid of taking his anger out on his child.

"He was in training to become a Death Eater." Severus responded, his voice was flat and emotionless as he tried not to convey his inner feelings to the eldest Potter. "It looked more like a punishment than training, considering Draco refused to join the Dark Lord."

Authors notes: Another chapter done. I know it sucks, but it was the best I could do since school started up again. I hope you like this story despite the total emotional rollercoaster, pain and angst. Please review. I will begin dedicating chapters to those who do.

Sev's Little Girl


	5. A taste of Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"We still have no idea who took off with Harry Potter my lord" Severus stated as he stood along with his fellow Death Eaters. He had been summoned no more than ten minutes after his eldest godchild had gone to bed. Voldemort wanted a report on how his faithful followers' were coming along as they searched for the young lady who had disappeared with the Wizarding World's hero.

"My lord," stated the man from behind the dark wizard, "there is a possibility that there is a connection between that manor in the country side outside of Wales and Potter."

"Do you believe that Nott?" Voldemort questioned.

"It's listed in the Ministry that Harry Potter's grandparents lived in that area and while investigating there was movement within as well as working wards, all except for the untraceable, that seemed to be faulty do to years of poor maintenance." The Dark Lord seemed satisfied with the information Theodore's father had given him. It seemed in time Severus' cover as a spy would crumble if the other Death Eaters presented information while he did not. And at this rate, it wouldn't be very long before that happened.

It felt . . . different to wake up in his sister's godfather's house. Harry turned on his side to stare at the opposite wall; he would wait for Lily to get up first, given that she slept on the floor on a pull out mattress. The sound of people moving downstairs told the sable haired boy that the other occupants of the house were awake and starting another summer day.

Soon the other occupant of the room began to stir as she awoke, Harry couldn't help but stare as she rolled onto the floor with a soft thud before groaning "I hate mornings" to the rug underneath her before getting up. Lazily she waved her hand sending the already made bed where it belonged.

"Being seventeen doesn't change a thing huh?" Harry asked as he sat up allowing the blankets to pool at his waist.

"I happen to enjoy using wandless magic" Lily retorted as she tossed some clothes at her brother before leaving.

When Harry joined them in the kitchen he was surprised to see his boyfriend sitting across at the table alone.

"Draco." Harry whispered to himself as he approached the table. It didn't take long for the young Slytherin to notice the Gryffindor's presence. In a heartbeat Harry was in Draco's arms. The warm embrace felt like heaven as they stood there, simply enjoying the closeness. Slowly, Draco pulled away a bit to get a glimpse of his love. Harry's hair was messy as usual, his skin was a cream color and his lips looked absolutely kissable. Steadily Draco moved forward until his lips were only centimeters apart, before kissing him softly. The Gryffindor was slightly taken aback when Draco's warm, soft lips met his, but seconds later he returned it just the same. The feeling was amazing as they pulled apart for air, and if Severus had not entered they would have done it again.

"Are you alright Sir?" Harry asked as he and Draco took their places at the black marble table, hands intertwined.

"I'll be fine" Severus replied as he poured what appeared to be cold coffee into a mug before leaning against the counter."

"You had a Death Eater meeting last night didn't you?" Draco asked as he examined his godfather closely, noticing his paler than normal skin and the slight darkness under his onyx colored eyes.

"Yes" Severus replied as he moved to the table.

"Was Voldemort upset?" Harry asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"He was delighted actually" Severus stated, thinking back to the moments the inner circle had removed their masks gaining a full view of their master's face. "Of course the fact that they are getting closer to who took off with Harry could have been the reason."

"You're telling me they don't know about Lillian?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you see, not many people know about her. She's not famous, she's not mentioned in any history books, and in fact the best informants for the dark lord don't know she even exists."

"Is that good?" Draco questioned

"For the moment, yes. But when the rest of them find out that Lily knows everything about Harry, she will be in just as much danger as he is. The dark lord is bound and determined to get you this year, Harry," Severus frowned "and he says he has a fail safe way to do so."

Severus was not surprised by the perplexed look on the Gryffindor's face, the dark lord had always had a plan to get the Golden Boy, but what really seemed to get to him was the dark wizard's confidence.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

While Severus left to assist Lily as she repaired the wards to the Manor, Draco and Harry decided to spend some time with each other. The boys lay on Draco's bed, Harry's head rested on the blonds chest as the Slytherin ran his fingers through Harry's soft locks of messy black hair.

"This is rather nice, isn't it?" Draco asked the silence that enveloped the blue room. "No Pansy to burst through the door at any second, no homework, no worries for the moment."

"For the moment" Harry smiled as he looked at Draco. The usually slicked back hair fell and framed his pale face, like a lion's mane. His grey eyes held compassion and love for the emerald eyed beauty that he held in his arms. Time passed at a pleasant pace as they stared at each other, and soon Draco's soft lips found Harry's.

Author's notes: Yes, I have finished Chapter 5.I am so happy that I did. Today is my birthday and I wanted to give you a gift. A completed chapter :}


	6. a different nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"I hope the wards last until the end of the summer" Lily sighed as she sat on Severus's black leather couch. "I don't think I can do that again. It's draining"

"That's nothing" Severus smirked as Lily glared at him.

"Sorry, but I've never done anyone's bidding before so I wouldn't know." Lily retorted as she stood up, her spine popping as she stretched, noticing the glare her godfather was giving her "Don't look at me like that, I was only kidding"

"It's quite quiet back there, think they killed each other?" Severus asked as he nodded toward the bedrooms.

"The only way that's going to happen is if they were kissing and forgot to breathe" Lily laughed "They're probably just sleeping"

Half an hour later, Lily made her way back to check on Harry and Draco. Draco's bedroom door was left ajar, allowing the older teen to see inside. Harry lay wrapped in Draco's arms, his head resting on the blond's chest slowly moving with every deep breath the Slytherin took as he slept. The Gryffindor's arms were draped over the other boy's waist. The look on their faces where priceless, being nothing short of content, something no one would want to ruin.

Lily felt relief as she walked back into the empty sitting room; Harry was healing after his horrid ordeal, the proof? He was becoming more comfortable about people touching him and was working on making his relationship with Draco better, or rather a bit more romantic.

Things were blurring together as his body swung back and forth. It was apparent he was in the Forbidden Forest; it was too early to be the summer as the air still had a slight bite when it blew. Suddenly he froze as something or someone grabbed his waist stopping him.

"Tell me everything you know about him?" The man that had a hold of Harry demanded, pulling him down so his feet brushed the ground. The feeling of the chains digging into his wrists was excruciating, yet the boy remained silent.

"Tell me or I'll kill him!" The Death Eater shouted.

"What. Do .You .Want. To. Know?" Harry hissed in a voice that was not his, but it sounded so familiar he couldn't place it.

Harry woke up panting; he was in his own room at Potter Manor, in his own bed. But it seemed apparent that his nightmare had not made him scream, because Lily wasn't there. Slowly the sixteen year old pulled his knees to his chest and placed his chin atop of them. It had been a peculiar dream. It seemed to be set in the future, but how far ahead he had no idea. After what seemed like hours of thinking, Harry slowly fell back into a more peaceful sleep, not letting the dream plague him.

Harry had spent more time with Draco over the summer as time wore on, the boys enjoyed the time they spent together. It seemed to make up for the time they had missed during the school year, and it made Lily happy to see the boys grow closer together as their loved bloomed.

"Well look who it is" Lily smirked as Draco walked into the kitchen two weeks before school started."What do I owe this visit?"

"What you owe every visit" Draco smiled as he sat across from Lily at the table.

"Well, you have to wait awhile, he's still dead to the world" Lily mumbled as she returned to her book. The teenage girl looked utterly exhausted, but like any good Slytherin, she kept her feelings hidden. "But if you want you are more than welcome to keep me company."

"You want company?" Draco asked sarcastically, causing Lily to glare at her best friend over her novel.

"You wanna leave?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow, giving him the questioning look she always gave Severus when they played around.

"How has he been anyway?" Draco asked changing the subject; slowly Lily closed her book and set it on the table with a sigh.

"He's getting better." Lily rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her palm as she spoke. "The nightmares are always there, but as you know he's getting better about having a romantic relationship.

Draco looked at Lily as she smiled sadly.

"I really don't want to go back" Lily told the blond truthfully, "Something tells me that something's going to go wrong, and we won't be able to fix it."

Author's Notes:

Here's your chapter. Sorry I'm not updating very fast. I have three other stories I've been updating along with this one.


	7. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry sighed as he and Draco lay on his bedroom floor. It was the last day of summer vacation and he hated to see it go. They all hated to see it go, it was by far the best summer they had ever had, and maybe would ever have.

The next morning, Harry woke with a start as Lily knocked on the door, telling him it was time to get up. Slowly the tired boy dressed and made his way down stairs, beyond thankful he no longer had to take the potions. That would make his life a bit easier. . . Hopefully

The train station was packed with people, parents all around dropping and seeing their children off as Lily and Harry made their way to platform 9 ¾. It seemed so unnatural for them to be there on their own, but it was none the less refreshing. Slowly the siblings pushed through the barrier onto the platform that was enveloped in the classic white steam emitting from the scarlet engine.

Lily was the first one to settle into their usual compartment in the middle of the train. The seventeen year old threw open the windows trying to get somewhat of a breeze into the hot compartment while at the same time allowing the sounds of the herds of people below inside. Despite the enormous amount of noise that came in through the window, Lily was still able to hear the compartment door squeak open.

Theodore stood in the doorway, smiling. The teal blue shirt he wore hugged him perfectly and the black muggle jeans complemented it nicely. His black hair hung loosely around his face, contrasting against his pale skin.

"Teddy" Lily said with a smile as she launched herself into her boyfriend's arms. The messenger bag he held in his hands hit the ground with a soft thud as his arms wrapped around the eldest Potter.

"I've missed you" "Theodore said softy in Lily's ear.

"I've missed you too" Lily breathed. When they broke apart the couple took a seat and waited for the others.

Minutes later, Draco entered looking absolutely himself, with the fancy expensive clothing, putting the t- shirts and jeans Lily and Theodore wore to shame.

"For once, could you not make us look as if we just walked in off the street?" Theodore asked as Draco flashed a smirk before redirecting his attention to the girl that was currently resting her head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Is Harry here?" Draco asked a pleading tone in his voice that could be picked up by everyone in the compartment.

"Yeah," Lily replied as she looked at Draco. "He's waiting for his friends"

Harry searched for the familiar clan of redheads after he had seen his sister board the train, and it wasn't long before he found them, halfway down the platform. But when they turned to see him approaching, the happy look on Ron's face changed while Hermione's remained indifferent.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Harry asked but soon regretted it at Ron's reply.

"It was just fine, perfect without you." his voice full of venom. "Why don't you get out of here, no one wants you here!" Harry wasn't sure what to say, his eyes burned with tears and he couldn't speak. No one objected to Ron's comment, but the Boy-Who-Lived didn't budge.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked astonished at the reply he had received.

"You" Ron replied, the change in the boy was obvious, but the source was not.

"What? What did I do?" Harry asked as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Nothing, you did nothing. You left us for that . . . That . . . _thing_." Ron spat.

"That thing is my sister" Harry almost screamed. He could feel everyone's eyes on them "and you're one to talk, that's exactly what you did to me last year, so welcome to my world." By now tears were streaming down Harry's pale face as he stared at Ron. Finally he turned and left.

When Harry entered the compartment, the dam broke as he sat next to Draco, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"What's wrong, babe?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry stayed silent as he felt a warm hand on his knee as Lily kneeled in front of him, worry etched on her pale face.

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked softly wiping some of the tears from Harry's face.

"R-Ron" Harry managed as he attempted to stop the flow of tears.

"What did he do?" Theodore asked from his spot behind Lily.

"He said . . . no . . . one . . . wanted me" Harry sobbed as the words stung him in the heart.

"That's a lie" Draco and Lily said in unison as they hugged him.

"We love you" Lily and Draco together again stated as Lily wiped more of the tears from her brother's face.

"He's upset because I didn't see them this summer. He said I chose you over them." Harry sniffled.

"He can bite me" Lily told Harry. "A true friend wouldn't be mad if you decided to stay with family over the summer."

"What kind of friends abandon someone that needs them?" Theodore asked. "It seems that you are more important to us then to them."

Harry smiled as their words brought some comfort, and they would have stayed surrounding Harry, if Pansy hadn't walked in.

"What did I miss?" The girl asked as Draco and Harry sat across from Lily and Theodore.

"Nothing important Pansy," Theodore smiled, "just something that changed the world."

Lily chuckled and the boys laughed as Pansy shot daggers at her four friends.

The group was quite comfortable as the train left the station. The window was still open letting in the warm breeze of the early September day. Things were going great as they conversed amongst themselves, discussing the best parts of their vacations, playing wizard's chess and Exploding Snap; But that all ended when the closed compartment door flung open, exposing Weasley flanked by other Gryffindor Sixth Years.

"What the hell do you want?" Lily asked as she felt her temper start to flare at the sight of the Gryffindors who tried to pretend they were just as threatening as the Slytherins.

"Just wanted to see if Potter was with you" Weasley spat making Lily roll her eyes.

"You aren't very threatening" Theo stated lamely as he examined the pack of lions "Draco looks scarier when he wakes up in the morning."

"You just wait and see" Ron threatened.

"Well until that day get the hell out of my compartment" Lily sneered as she approached the door.

"Don't even bother coming back to the tower Potter. You're not wanted" Ron shot his comment at Harry.

"Well neither are you" Lily hissed as she slammed the door in the redhead's face.

"Gosh he's annoying" Pansy whined as Lily sat back down.

"We didn't notice Pansy." Draco stated sarcastically as he hugged Harry. "What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know and don't want to find out."

Author's notes:

Another chapter done, complete with an Evil Ron.

REVIEW


	8. Problems with Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry was constantly looking over his shoulder as he disembarked the train, but after some reassurance from his friends he calmed down, which the Gryffindors took to their advantage. Slowly Ron crept silently behind the group of five. As soon as he was close enough to Harry, he grabbed him. Harry went stiff at once and grasped Lily's arm painfully.

"GET OFF WEASEL" Lily growled as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at her brother's tormentor.

"What are you going to do about it?" Weasley asked as the scene drew a crowd.

"I'll hex you into next year," Lily sneered as the rest of them drew their wands, "so let go before I hurt you, and trust me, I won't regret it."

Ron pondered whether it was worth it briefly before he let go and shoved the younger boy to the ground, where Harry scrambled to get up, his eyes were brimmed with tears as he looked at his once best friend before stalking off with Lily right behind him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as they occupied a carriage all to themselves.

"I don't know" Harry sighed as he looked at his sister "It just . . . made me think of Haven, and it scared me."

"That's understandable" Lily stated as they approached the castle. "The man was a monster for what he put you through. No one deserves to have that happen to them."

Harry just nodded as the carriage stopped in front of the castle.

Lily could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall as they sat through the feast. By the hushed voices and snickering it was obvious word of what had happened at the Hogsmead station had spread like wildfire and by the morning there would be several different accounts of what happened traveling around leading to more drama even before classes had even started, and it was obvious she was going to have a severe migraine before the whole fiasco was over.

"I wish they would quit it" Harry stated as Dumbledore stood bringing silence to the hall.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts" The Headmaster announced, making half if not all the Slytherins including Harry roll their eyes. "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Robert Johnson."

Lily noticed how her brother physically tensed as the new teacher was announced. His fear was understandable, but Johnson seemed to be totally different from Haven. He was not examining the boy as if he was some type of merchandise at a store; instead Johnson kept his gaze down just like Harry did. Before the eldest Potter was able to fully examine the teacher completely Weasley opened his mouth again.

"So Potter is it true you whore yourself out to your sister's friends?" Weasley's comment echoed over the entire hall making it go silent. Now everyone's eyes were on Harry as he attempted to keep the tears at bay, but in the end his attempts failed as a river of tears poured down his face. The young man roughly pushed himself up and away from the table and rushed out of the hall. Seconds later the mass of students broke out into a roar of whispers.

"He's pushing it" Lily growled as she too pushed herself up from the table and went after Harry.

Harry sat next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. His knees pulled up to his chest as he wept. The sounds of another person approaching became evident as the footsteps echoed off of the brick walls.

"Are you all right?" came the comforting voice of his sister as she kneeled down beside him. The Gryffindor shook his head 'no' and continued to sit in the same position.

"It'll be alright." Lily stated as she pulled Harry into a warm embrace allowing him to cry.

"Come on" Lily whispered as they stood up. Harry dried his eyes but kept his head on his sister's shoulder as she held him as they walked into Snape's private quarters.

The sitting room was warm and inviting as they entered, the fire flickered warmly in the hearth contrasting greatly with the mood that had overtaken Lily and Harry.

"I figured you'd be stalking your prey." Draco announced his presence as he sat on the empty section that wasn't occupied by Lily's body.

"Why? So I can be expelled for something stupid? I'd rather wait" Lily smiled to Draco "I am sure Harry would rather have me here anyway."

"Where is he?" Draco asked as Lily examined the blazing fire.

"He said he wasn't feeling very well so he went to bed, but he's probably still awake if you want to see him."

Harry sat on his bed, Sass laid beside him, sleeping. The young man had a pounding headache from crying. He felt horrid as he sank back into the comfortable pillows just like he did the day he had scrubbed his skin raw. All he wanted was for someone to come in and tell him everything was going to be fine, it would blow over, nothing was wrong with that, right? The soft knocking at the door woke Harry from his restless slumber.

"Come in" Harry called as he sat up. Slowly the door opened and Draco stepped inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Draco asked as he sat on Harry's bed.

"I feel horrid, to tell you the truth." Harry stated as Draco pulled him into an embrace. "I seriously thought this year would be better."

"It will Harry, it will." Draco whispered.

Author's notes: Yes, another chapter completed


	9. Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

X X X

Harry stared down at the schedule in his hand: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions (thanks to his sister), Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, History of Magic, and Astronomy.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest, he was deathly afraid of going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Images of Haven over him danced through his head, he just hoped that Johnson wasn't as creepy as Haven was. Half an hour later Harry left the Great Hall with Draco and holding hands they slowly ascended the stairs talking quietly so as not to draw to much attention to themselves. But their quiet conversation was interrupted by the Golden Boy's newest rival: Ronald Weasley.

"How sweet," Ron's voice called making the other boy's stop dead. Harry's body physically tensed as he turned around. He hated the look Ron and several of the other's gave him, it made his stomach plummet to the floor. "Look at the two love birds."

"Shut it." Draco growled low and cold, matching Severus's death whisper in many ways, but it didn't detour the Gryffindors.

"What are you going to do, huh?" Seamus asked as he smiled wickedly. "Sick that snake you hang out with on us? She can't do anything. The headmaster would have her expelled in a heartbeat."

"That's what you think." Draco responded. His voice seemed to take over for Harry's as he examined his shoes.

"I don't think, I know." Weasley was way more confident than they would like. With a huff Draco and Harry turned and walked down the long bright hallway. The group at the other end was the least of the Golden Boy's problems.

X X X

The classroom wasn't as dark or full of pain as Harry remembered. Instead it contained a lighthearted feeling. It relieved the anxiety for a moment, but Harry refused to sit anywhere near the front, instead he took up residence in the same seat as last year in the dark corner in the very back. However, he wasn't alone this year as Draco sat next to him. And at least the group that was set on making his life a living hell was a row over and at least five seats up.

Professor Johnson stood at the front of class. His light brown almost blond hair and warm ocean eyes were inviting yet emotionless. In fact, he contained a certain aspect of Lily. The one where she could let you in as far as she wanted and yet tell you absolutely nothing in the process, making her a mystery.

"I am looking forward to teaching you all this year." Johnson spoke in a soft, clear voice, something else that reminded him of his sister when she was having a good day.

"But before we begin anything new today, I would like to go over some of the major points from last year." Johnson's voice was steady now but before he continued, Seamus spoke up.

"Well its review for most of us, but it's new for one of us." The group of boys broke out laughing, Harry's face growing hot with embarrassment.

"I am well aware of that Mr. Finnegan, which is why I am going over this." Johnson's voice steadily rose. I am sure you are all very much aware of what occurred to Mr. Potter last year."

"So you are going to make the rest of us suffer for him?" Ron asked, an enormous pang ran through Harry's heart as he sunk closer to the floor.

"I seriously doubt it will hurt you to go over the material that you most likely have forgotten over the summer." Johnson wasn't backing down and Harry liked that. Well, he would have if he hadn't wanted to evaporate from the spot where he sat.

X X X

"I hate them." Harry murmured into the Library table as he sat there with his head placed against its smooth surface. The cruel comments from his once friends didn't stop, in fact, they had only gotten worse after Johnson had defended him that morning.

"I know the feeling." A soft loving voice stated in his ear.

"I bet you do Lil." Harry muttered as he heard the chair across from him scrape against the floor.

"Why are you in here alone?" Lily asked, making Harry look up.

"Draco went to dinner an hour ago, I didn't feel like going." Harry stated. "I have a murderous headache."

"I am sorry." Lily smiled as she placed one of her cool hands over Harry's warmer ones. "I heard what happened today."

"I wish they'd leave me alone." Harry whispered as he looked into the captivating blue orbs his sister had.

"They will Lion, they will."

X X X

The first two weeks of school flashed by like lightening, but with lightening comes thunder and that's what the comments Ron made did. They thundered down the corridor, into the ears of everyone around, into Harry's already shattered heart.

It was well past curfew as Harry set out to roam the corridors, Lily was fast asleep, Snape was at a Death Eater meeting and Draco was probably being questioned by Pansy for an unknown reason. Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the person come up behind him. The last thing he remembered was falling into darkness.

Harry's body ached, slowly he opened his eyes but the room was fuzzy and out of focus; his glasses were missing. It took several moments for the sixteen year old to recognize the surroundings as an empty classroom. The brunette's heart began to pound as a figure loomed over him.

"Let's have some fun Potter." Weasley stated evilly as he brought his foot down on Harry's arm and placed all his weight upon it, breaking it against the cold stone floor. Harry couldn't suppress the scream that arose and echoed throughout the room. When it subsided other familiar voices became pronounced as they spoke their opinions to Ron.

"Don't do this Ron; you're putting us all at risk." Dean Thomas stated as he moved out of the shadows becoming another fuzzy figure.

"You don't have to be here" Ron snapped as he reached down and pulled Harry to his feet, his left arm swaying uselessly at his side. "In fact the only two that need to be here are Potter and I."

It was apparent that Weasley was waiting for someone to leave, to stand up for the boy he held just a few inches away from him and was happy that no one did as he threw the younger boy into a desk and watched him tumble onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. The red head walked calmly over to Harry's body. When he was only inches away from the prone boy, Weasley withdrew Harry's spectacles from his robe pocket and crushed them under his feet before kicking Harry with all his might.

By now the others that had come along with Ron were horrified by his actions, many of the girls and boys had slipped away out of the room and retreated up to the tower but a few remained to either support Ron or to see if the Savoir would make it out alive.

"This is the fun part" Harry heard Ron say as he attempted to make his head stop spinning, his chest ached viciously from the assault. His left arm was twisted at a disturbing angle and the smell of his own blood filled his nose. The broken Lion tried to ignore the fact he was being lifted up and slammed onto a desk.

It took several seconds for him to process that his clothes were being taken off, but it took no time at all to realize what was going to happen as he heard Ron pull down his own zipper, and seconds later Harry screamed as he was roughly entered. Harry begged and pleaded for Ron to stop, but he didn't. Seconds turned into hours or so it seemed, Harry couldn't tell as another scream ripped through his throat as Ron thrust in and out.

Harry was relieved when Ron stopped, not because he finished, but because someone made him.

"STOP IT." It was none other than Neville Longbottom; Harry had never felt so grateful in his life. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Ron barked as he pulled out of his victim and pulled up his pants.

"It does concern me" Neville replied. His wand was raised and pointed directly at Ron "Whatever happens to Harry concerns me because he's like family." The normally shy student watched as Weasley stalked out of the room before rushing to Harry's side.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked as he draped his school robe over Harry's body.

"Thank you," was all Harry managed as he felt his hair being pushed out of his face. The sounds of footsteps running was the last thing he heard before falling into darkness.

Authors Notes: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. Please expect this as an apology.


	10. Lily's worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XXX

Neville's heart pounded as the footsteps approached. He seriously hoped it was Hermione coming back with the help Harry so desperately needed. The injured boy's chest rose and fell with every shallow breath he took indicating that he was still alive, but for how much longer? Neville had no idea.

A sense of relief rushed over the shy Gryffindor as the door opened revealing none other than Professor Johnson. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was taken aback by the sight that met his eyes as he stepped closer to the pair. Dark bruises and drying blood covered the pale form that lie upon the desk.

"What happened?" whispered the professor, his voice unable to go any higher.

"He was attacked, Sir," Neville replied as he watched the teacher slowly walk around the desk and examine the boy. Johnson felt his heart stop momentarily as the realization of just what had occurred finally sunk in.

"You may go, Mr. Longbottom." The teacher replied as he carefully maneuvered Harry's body in order to wrap the robe completely around the teen's naked body.

Johnson couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He'd heard that Harry's life had been rough and that he only really felt safe within the walls of the school, but it seemed now that feeling had been destroyed, the proof was lying in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to believe that a student would stoop down low enough to rape a classmate, especially after what had transpired with Haven not long ago.

The Hospital Wing was empty when they arrived, much to the man's relief. Carefully he lowered Harry onto a bed away from the door and rushed to get Madam Pomfrey. Johnson felt his heart beat out of his chest as he knocked on the nurse's door, he needed to grab her attention, he needed her to help Harry.

XXX

Poppy was still awake when she heard the loud bangs at her door. By the way they seemed to be getting louder and occurring more frequently, there had to be something wrong. The nurse wasted no time in answering her door, and was astonished to find her colleague covered with blood.

"Poppy, its Harry. . ." Was all the DADA Professor managed to say before the matron rushed past him.

It was as if time had flown backwards, to when Severus brought him in after Haven had had his way with the poor boy. . . Harry looked the same, the situation was the same save for the only difference being that the man that brought him wasn't Severus and the monster that did this wasn't Haven.

Slowly she began to remove the robe that covered Harry's naked, battered body. Large bruises marred his chest and arms, as well as smudges of blood here and there. The nurse placed the cloak around her patient's waist, deathly afraid of what else she would find.

It would have been easier if Severus had been there. He could have kept his hands steady as he gently wrapped Harry in pristine bandages. He wouldn't have broken down when he discovered the boy had been raped yet again. He wouldn't have had such a hard time gathering the courage it would take to find Lily and tell her what had happen. But Madam Pomfrey wasn't the potion's master and there was no way she was going to ask the man that now sat by Harry's bed to do her job.

XXX

Being a guardian was never easy, and Lily knew it. At that moment, she knew how it felt to lose someone that was in your care. She was beside herself as she stared into her brother's empty bedroom. Her heart was just about ready to explode as anxiety took over. But this was no time to fall to the ground and scream, she had to find him. With Weasley acting the way he was, Harry couldn't afford to run around the halls by himself. But then again Lily had no idea how long he had been gone.

It all seemed to be a bad dream, a nightmare, and the knock at the door would only confirm it. With a heavy sigh Lily opened the door against her better judgment as if she knew something bad was to come of it. No words could describe the way the seventeen-year-old felt as she saw the Mediwitch before her, and by the look on Poppy's face, it was about Harry.

"I'm sorry Lily, dear, but Harry's. . ." Poppy began as she reached for the young girls hands. "he was hurt."

That seemed to be the story of their lives, they were always injured either accidentally or on purpose, but whatever the cause was, Lily was getting tired of it. The Seventh year walked numbly behind Madam Pomfrey as they approached the Hospital Wing.

She tuned out most of what the nurse was saying, but picked out a few words. "Found . . . beaten. . . broken. . .raped." that seemed to be the trend in Harry's life at the moment, and Lily had no idea how much more her little brother could take.

The somber mood was enhanced by the silence that overtook the pair as they approached the doors to the infirmary. The smell of antiseptics hit Lily as she entered the wing, her sapphire eyes now scanning the rows of beds for her Harry.

As her eyes fell upon him, her throat constricted, her eyes watered, and her heart stopped. The sixteen year old looked nothing like he should have; his normally creamy pale skin was now tinted yellow as the bruising healed. Harry's normally unruly jet-black hair was flat, dull, and contained no life. This was a nightmare.

Lily took a seat on the bed, and slowly she began to run her fingers through her brother's hair. She really didn't care that the DADA teacher was there, only inches from her, holding Harry's cold hand. All she cared about was Harry, and who did this to him. And whoever it was was going to be sorry when she got through with them.

XXX

Author's notes: I am redoing the first few chapters of this story, if anyone is still somewhat interested in it, it wouldn't hurt to let me know. This story is on the verge of being discontinued.


	11. Awakening

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter.

XXX

If things had transpired differently over the past few weeks, Draco wouldn't have been as deeply concerned as he was while he searched the table for any signs of either Lily or Harry. Something just didn't seem right about their absence, in fact, something just didn't seem right at all. The great hall was unusually quiet for a Friday morning, even the Gryffindors seemed subdued, and that irked Draco.

What bothered him even more than the silence, however, was the fact that Weasley kept staring at the vacant spot beside him, an odd satisfied smile taking hold of his features in a look that made the blonde's stomach curl, alarms beginning to blare in Draco's head. In a few graceful motions Draco pushed himself away from the Slytherin table and out the door, swiftly making his way up the stairs, his heart pounding as he went.

XXX

The hard chair was not the most comfortable thing to sleep on, or so Lily thought as she pushed herself off of the hard plastic. The last few hours where nothing but a blur as she attempted to piece everything that had transpired together, and just like a flood everything had come rushing back: Harry had been attacked, beaten, and raped. Immediately the seventeen year old felt her heart rate increase as she was overcome by the fact that everything that had occurred last night wasn't just a mere nightmare, but actually another part that belonged in the twisted reality they where belonged to. And the proof of that was laying in the bed right in front of her.

Harry's battered body no longer held as many bruises as it had the night before, but he was nowhere near the way he normally looked. His skin had a slight yellowish tint that was caused by the bruises that had nearly healed and faded, but the change in skin coloration wasn't as bad as the long thin cuts that were caused by the vicious beating he had endured.

'_Hopefully nothing will scar.' _Lily thought as she moved to sink into the empty space on her brother's bed, and began running her fingers through his hair. '_Please don't scar, the last thing he needs is a reminder of this.'_

XXX

The silent hallways caused Draco's footsteps to echo as he ascended the staircases. His slow movements allowed his mind to race through various scenarios that would explain the absence of the two Potters, and none of them ended well. By the time the blond Slytherin pulled himself out of his thoughts and miserable daydreams, he found himself staring at the large oak doors that lead into the Hospital Wing.

Draco stared at the massive doors, his hand resting hesitantly upon the handle, as the horrid feeling he had been fighting off finally settled in the pit of his stomach and stayed. It was several moments before the young Slytherin mustered up the courage to finally pull the door open and step inside. Slowly Draco took to examining the many vacant beds that filled the expansive white room and like the previous year, his gaze stopped on the very last bed in corner that_ seemed _occupied.

The boy began to edge closer and closer to the bed in the corner farthest from the door, and it wasn't too long before the supposed cold hearted prince of Slytherin felt his heart join the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as his eyes rested upon Harry. The dark bruises still lingered upon the surface of his neck and trailed down below the hospital gown he was wearing. And for a moment it was nothing but a flash back in Draco's mind because no matter who did it, Harry always ended up looking worse for wear and this time was no different.

"Why does this keep happening?" Draco questioned as he made his presence known.

"I wish I had an answer to that." Lily replied as she stopped her task and directed her attention to the younger Slytherin. "But all I can tell you is how bad it is."

Draco stared at Lily for a moment, taking in how tired and miserable the older girl looked. It was the way she always looked after Harry had been admitted to the hospital after being beaten and . . . And . . . And . . . Draco couldn't bring himself to think beyond that point as his heart sank deeper. He could handle Harry being in the Hospital Wing, he could handle Harry being roughed up a bit, but the one thing Draco couldn't handle was the thought of Harry being raped, again.

"How-how bad is it?" Draco asked quietly as he sank into the plastic chair, his legs unable to keep him upright.

"He was beaten." Lily replied just as quietly as Draco had asked the question. ". . . And raped." The Hospital Wing was silent as Draco absorbed what Lily had just said, even though he had suspected it, hearing her say it made it real.

XXX

Lily found herself playing with Harry's hair again as the silence between her and Draco increased. However, it wasn't long before the silence was broken by the sound of the chair scrapping the floor as it was being pushed back as Draco left.

"_I Know exactly how you feel,"_ Lily thought as the hospital door shut loudly behind him. _"However, there is nothing we can do . . . Yet._"

The afternoon dragged on slowly as Lily stayed by Harry's bedside for no other reason than to be there. Besides, Harry would need someone there he was familiar with when he woke up, but no one knew when that would be, or if he would even wake up at all. As the sun began to sink, so did Lily's hope of Harry awakening. As her hope slowly left her, the guilt she had been pushing away all day finally began to break through, ready to consume her.

XXX

Everything seemed different, there was no pain, no noise, nothing, and it scared him. He did not want to be hurt by Ron, he did not want to be dead, he did not want to leave Lily and Draco behind, and he did not want to be the cause of their emotional pain. However, things began to gradually change, and the painless, soundless environment that held Harry started to dissolve. The aches and pains he was accustom to after _that _type of attack became more pronounced along with the familiar feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. The soft sound of someone breathing assaulted his hearing as he came to, immediately signaling the fact that he was not dead, but alive, for the moment, and more importantly, not alone.

"Oh, Harry." An all too familiar voice said softly as Harry felt the fingers slowly withdraw from his messy hair. "Why do all these horrid things keep happening to you?"

Gradually, Harry willed his emerald eyes to open, he wanted to make sure that this was real and not some cruel joke Ron and the others had cooked up to humiliate him even more than they already had.

Sure enough, it was the real thing. He was in the Hospital Wing by the blurred look of it. The white walls and sheets with the green privacy screens he had come to know so well was accompanied by the smell of antiseptic he had come to hate. But the best thing he found was the person sitting in the chair next to him. And despite the fact that he had no glasses on, he could see Lily perfectly with her sapphire blue eyes and her long black hair that framed her face that now held a small smile. However, seeing her smile did not help ease the blame he placed upon himself

XXX

The guilt that had engulfed her vanished as Lily stared into Harry's green eyes. It felt good to know that Harry was going to be alright, that whoever had harmed him had not stolen him from her.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice hoarse from the screaming he had done.

"Harry, there is nothing to be sorry for." Lily stated as she moved a bit closer, testing her brother's reaction.

"This is all my fault." Harry muttered as he looked into Lily's eyes.

"It's not your fault." Lily replied as she moved to sit on the edge of her brother's bed. "You didn't ask for this to happen."

"But I didn't tell you where I was going or that I was leaving." Harry replied as he felt tears pool in his eyes, the abused boy couldn't help but feel responsible for his condition.

"Harry." Lily stated as she pulled her brother into her arms. "It's not your fault; you did nothing to deserve this." Harry only nodded to this and buried his face into the crook of Lily's neck and allowed the tears fall. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, days even, but neither of them said a word or pulled away. Instead of moving, Lily just repositioned their bodies; allowing Harry to feel safe and at the same time receive comfort in the arms that had come accustom to holding him after more beatings and nightmares than either of them could count.

Xxx

Harry was waiting for that feeling he usually had after being brutalized, the one that made him flinch away from Lily after he was raped for the first time, the one that seemed to be dissipating with every attack, the one that seemed to be hiding from him as he held onto his sister.

"Lily." Harry asked breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"Yes Harry." Lily answered as she rubbed small circles on Harry's back.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked quietly, his voice holding a note or two of fear.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lily whispered fervently "Ever"

_Authors notes:_

_I know it's been awhile since I updated but school's been getting in the way. But anyway here is the next chapter, I am not a huge fan of it, but it is kinda necessary _

Always be yourself for nobody can be you.


End file.
